


Taquitos and Chill

by zhildren



Category: One Direction (Band), Poor - Fandom, Tacos - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, back, is - Freeform, taco smut, zhildren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhildren/pseuds/zhildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tacos or chicken nuggets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taquitos and Chill

This is the hardest decision you have ever taken. Tacos or chicken nuggets? You ask your groupchat for help and of course Karina said tacos. Half of the groupchat said tacos except for Evelyn because God only knows where she is. You finally go for tacos thinking about what everyone said, "They are cheaper and your are poor, Mikayla." You look for the nearest taco truck and you find one two miles away from you. It's called "Taquitos and Chill." You open the door of your car and hop on. A couple minutes later and you are standing next to a small and colorful taco truck. At this moment you wish Mya was better at Spanish because you do not know anything in Spanish. You make your way to the taco truck. You are greeted by a very handsome boy, you look at his name tag to find out his name is Liam, "Hola, quieres un sacapuntas?" You look at him confused and say, "Tacos? Por favor." You walk away from Liam. You pulled out your phone and go to Google Translate. You type what you want to say and you repeat it again and again. Feeling confident with your Spanish you walk up to Liam. He smiles and says, "Hola, que tal?" You are faced with another set of words you don't know. You rolled your eyes and say, "Look pretty boy I just want tacos. I am kinda starving and I have a pillow to talk to." Liam raises an eyebrow and walks towards you. "Thanks for the compliment." You take a step back, "Can I have 3 fajita tacos and 6 chicken tacos, please?" You hear Liam laughing in the background, you can't help it but rolled your eyes one more time. "That will be $10.50." You look into your wallet and see that you only have $8. You panic and go back to your car to find any money you have left. Nothing. You are short by $2.50. You try to call anyone near. Mya tells you she's busy watching The 100. Elle is trying to convince her mom to buy her more makeup. Karina is eating tacos, how fucking iconic. Yas and Cyan are sleeping. Merel and Zarin have no service. And you have no idea who Evelyn is so you don't bother to call. They only ones who are left are Dafne and Dalia. You decide to call Dalia because Dafne is on a roadtrip. "Dalia?" "Excuse me who is this?" "It's me, Mikayla." "What do you want?" "I need money you troll." "Does it look like I have money? I mean I have eyebrows unlike Mya." "So do you have..? "Eyebrows? Yes hoe let me snapchat you." You rolled your eyes. "Money!" 'Call ended' You curse out loud, you cannot believe. "Having some trouble, babe?" You turn around to find Liam standing in front of you with your tacos. Your stomach growls. "Yes, I dont have enough money to pay all these tacos, I'm so poor." Liam puts the bag on top of your car. "I can help you." You smile, "Really?" You are so thankful for him right now. "All you have to do is a small favor for me." "What is it?" You asked. Liam takes your hand and walks you to the back of the taco truck. He starts to unbuckled his belt. You are looking at him horrified. He pulls down his underwear. You stare at his cock so big and thick. This is better than solo Niall dropping his album out of nowhere. "You have to suck this baby." You nodded and get down on your knees. You are sacrificing yourself for $2.50. You are ready to suck his cock when he stops you. You give him a questioned look. "Hold on." He bends down and takes out a bag from his jean pockets. He opens the bag and puts his green container in his cock. You stared at him. "What is that?" You asked him. "Salsa, mami." You widened your eyes, you hate spicy foods and salsa is #1 on your list. You get up, "No, I am not going to do this." He pulls your hair, "Get on your knees right now!" He pulls your face to his cock. You gasped for air. It's so spicy you feel your mouth is burning. "What a slut." Liam groans. "What's going on?" You hear someone asked. Liam pushes you away from his cock. You see a beautiful boy standing a few feet away from y'all. Liam pulls up his underwear and his jeans. He walks to the boy, "Zayn, what are you doing here?" You can see Zayn's face full with anger. "What the fuck were you doing?" He grabs Liam's wrist. "I was just making her pay the tacos she won't be able to pay for." Zayn pulls Liam closer and kisses him. You are welcome back to reality by your need for water. You run away from the taco truck and find a beach. You dive yourself in and all of suddenly you feel safe. That doesn't last long when you are being pull deep into the ocean. You looked to find Dan, the rat whale fish. You screamed but only bubbles come out from your mouth. "Surprise, Mikayla." He says before he bites of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Tacos is always the answer


End file.
